


You Need A Tutor

by eeveepacini



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepacini/pseuds/eeveepacini
Summary: After Marisol receives a poor grade in math class, her boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy offers to find her some tutoring help. Marisol is apprehensive at first, but Eli ends up surprising her.Sorry this is late! Thank you Zai for this request! I love writing and reading Elarisol!! AUs are my fave!
Relationships: Eli Goldsworthy/Marisol Lewis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	You Need A Tutor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackSansaStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSansaStark/gifts).



“Alright, I think I’ve passed everybody’s graded tests back,” Mr. Armstrong addressed the class. “Some of you did great,” he paused, seeming to glance at a few of his favorite students to slightly and silently praise them, “...while _some of you_ could definitely use some extra tutoring and help.”

Marisol felt her cheeks get warm as she built up the courage to flip her paper over and check what grade she’d received. She wasn’t anticipating a  _ great  _ score — after all, Geometry was completely kicking her ass for some reason. She never claimed to be a  _ prodigy  _ or anything close to that in math class, but she was usually able to navigate her way through any units that challenged her and come out on the other side.  _ Not this time _ .  


Her eyes fell on a big red circled  _ ‘D’  _ along with a handwritten note from Mr. Armstrong that read ‘ _consider getting a tutor, you’re better than this_ ’.  _ Rude _ , Marisol thought. 

Marisol flipped her paper over in an attempt to hide her low score once she noticed Eli beginning to turn around to start a conversation with her. Eli being placed in front of her at the beginning of the semester was pure luck. They tried not to interact in class too much out of fear that Armstrong would notice and see them as a distraction. They liked being physically near one another, even if they couldn’t talk much. 

“How’d ya do?” Eli asked, lifting up his graded test and showing off the big red ‘B’ that he had received. “I was  _ definitely  _ expecting a C.” 

“I was expecting a C too,” Marisol huffed. “I did  _ not  _ get what I was expecting…” 

Eli reached over and picked up Marisol’s test. Marisol considered intercepting him, but she decided not to bother. He was going to find out  _ eventually  _ anyway … 

“Oof,” Eli cringed a bit at Marisol’s score. “So you must be one of those students that Armstrong is suggesting tutoring for. Nice to meet you.” He teased, extending a hand out to shake Marisol’s. She reached her hand out and almost touched his, then slapped it away lightly.

“Shut up, emo boy,” Marisol said, then crinkled her nose and immediately added an apology. “Sorry, just habit.” They had been dating for _months_ now and there were still moments that Marisol admittedly almost forgot they had taken things to the next level. It was just so _easy_ to be around him and talk to him. Marisol wasn’t used to that being the case around guys. From her father to the brainless jocks she’d fawned over who had no redeeming qualities, Marisol had no idea it could be so easy to flow with someone when the two parties genuinely liked one another — flaws, quirks and all. 

There had been a long period of time where the only times that Marisol and Eli would interact was when they were exchanging gripes and sassy retorts back and forth during class. At first Marisol saw their dynamic as a mutual dislike between the two. Despite the fact that she was always attracted to Eli, his snide, pretentious comments annoyed Marisol to no end at first. He still got under her skin sometimes, but most things she considered annoying at first with Eli had now become some of her favorite things he did. It was  _ weird  _ how love worked… 

After spending more time together, Marisol and Eli came to the conclusion there was something deeper between the two of them. Something  _ more  _ there that they just needed to learn how to refine. They were polar opposites that were so strongly magnetized to one another in a beautiful and unexplainable way. Marisol was definitely glad they had sorted out their feelings and differences and came together — not  _ only _ because Eli was, in her opinion, the cutest boy she had ever laid eyes on in real life, but also because he was actually pretty _wise_. 

“Nothing wrong with asking for help, especially with  _ math. _ ” Eli said. 

Though she knew Eli only had good intentions, this was  _ not  _ what Marisol wanted to hear right now. She didn’t want  _ math help  _ — she wanted to wallow about her bad grade and possibly online window-shop for expensive boots and purses until she forgot what she was even sad about. “I don’t  _ need _ help,” Marisol insisted. “I just need to get through this unit with a B and then I can  _ never _ think about geometry again.” Marisol glanced at the big ‘D’ Mr. Armstrong had harshly labeled her test with and re-evaluated her expectations. “Okay… a  _ C _ +.”

Eli reached over and placed a hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder. “You’ve gotten straight A’s  _ every _ term since grade 9.” Eli recalled something Marisol had shared with him a few times. “Do you really want to break that streak now? Over  _ Geometry? _ There’s really no shame in getting a tutor.” 

“There  _ is  _ shame in it.” Marisol responded. “I don’t wanna spend my afternoons shacked up in a classroom with some  _ geek  _ trying to teach me about line segments ‘til my eyeballs fall out!” Marisol’s voice was slightly raised at this point, which caused a few weird stares. “Mind your business,” she said in a more hushed voice to a few of the closer students who had taken notice of her. Each of them complied, turning away from the slight spectacle that Marisol accidentally created. Most people took issue when Marisol gave them attitude, but Eli not-so-secretly thought it was  _ cute _ when Marisol spoke her mind. It was actually one of his favorite things about her, actually. “You’re right, though… I don’t want to break my streak of perfect grades.” She admitted. 

Eli knew he was right, which was both annoying and adorable to Marisol. 

“Do you know anyone who could help? Preferably not a  _ mega-nerd… _ ” Marisol reluctantly asked her boyfriend for help. “If I see a pocket square I am  _ not  _ staying for the tutoring session.” 

“I think I know a guy,” Eli smirked. “Meet me at lunch and I can set you up with him. He’s a pretty good teacher.” 

Marisol rolled her eyes slightly. “I hope you know what you’re doing…” she said, then was promptly cut off by the bell signifying that the class period was over. Both Marisol and Eli stood up and as they packed their respective backpacks, they lingered close to one another and bumped into one another when they could do so casually. Just Eli’s  _ touch _ , even if it was his elbow jabbing into Marisol’s ribs in an attempt to sling his black and red backpack on his shoulders, made Marisol feel like she was  _ sparkling _ — which, in Marisol’s opinion, was one of the most amazing ways to feel. 

…

Marisol nervously scanned the lunch room, looking for Eli and whoever he was about to set her up with for tutoring. She was still  _ against _ the idea, but she figured there was no harm in giving it a small chance. The worst thing that could probably happen would be that she would have to spend lunch with Eli and some mathlete loser. As long as Eli was there she could brave whatever — or  _ whoever  _ he was about to introduce. 

When Marisol didn’t immediately see her boyfriend, she decided to quickly go through the lunch line for something to eat and/or play with. She got weirdly fidgety when she didn’t have  _ something  _ to do with her hands. 

There were a few options of fruit that Marisol pondered for a moment. She eventually grabbed an orange for herself and an apple for Eli. Eli  _ loved  _ apples. Next, she grabbed a small premade personal cheese pizza. Usually she avoided carbs like the plague, but since she and Eli had begun rollerblading and bike riding together, she didn’t feel as guilty about eating whatever she wanted. She had fun working things off with Eli, in more ways than one… 

After Marisol bought her food, she noticed Eli sitting at a table with a giant pile of textbooks. Was her tutor  _ hiding  _ behind the massive books? Marisol approached cautiously… 

“What’s all of this?” Marisol inquired, noticing that there didn’t seem to be any mystery tutor hiding behind any books or corners. 

“I’m your new tutor. We’re gonna figure out the best way for you to learn this together,” Eli wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and offered a goofy grin. “And then we’re gonna  _ share  _ that pizza, because it looks ridiculously good.” 

Marisol scanned the books — all different approaches to learning math subjects. Eli had taken the time to find as many options as possible to help Marisol tackle what she needed to tackle in Armstrong’s class. Sometimes he almost seemed too good to be true. 

“You’re gonna have to go stand in line for your  _ own  _ pizza, emo boy,” Marisol grabbed her pizza and took a big bite. “This one is  _ all mine.”  _

“Fine,” Eli smiled and began to get up. “Need anything else while I’m up?” 

Marisol smiled. “Nope. I’ll just be looking through these math books… Maybe  _ ‘Kiss My Math’  _ will be the one to get through to me.” She held up a book and pointed to the title, then laughed. 

They exchanged a flirty glance before Eli stepped away to grab more pizza. There was just  _ something  _ about this boy that drove Marisol crazy and always left her wanting more... And she loved it. 


End file.
